choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Superherofanatic1999/Why Red Carpet Diaries is awful (Opinion)
I'm just going to get one thing out of the way first: Yes, I have read both books. And I can honestly say that I think the second book is even worse than the first book. ' '''Let's start with the premise: An inexperienced actress hoping to make it big in Hollywood. As someone who has been acting for years, I can say that goal is very difficult to achieve. The world of acting is very competitive. Even in High School and now in College, I'm lucky if I get cast in anything, even as a minor role. And this whole story idea about an inexperienced actress who wants to make it big and become famous has been done 100 times. It wasn't intriguing in those stories, it's not intriguing in this story. ' 'Now let's move onto the main friends group. Good god, the main friends group. I hate these people! None of them is someone I would ever associate myself with in real life. Not to mention that this group doesn't even feel like a group of friends. They feel like professional acquaintances at best. The main friend groups in The Heist, America's Most Eligible, Elementalists ETC. Those people actually behave like friends. ' 'Chazz: Along with Riya, he's one of the worst obligatory best friend characters. What's the first thing he did when he saw us in the first book? He lied to our face. What a pal. And in the second book, he wants to quit his job not because we were sexually assualted, but because a guy he barely knows got hurt. And on top of that, he wanted us to help him quit his job. Grow a damn spine and quit your own job. ' 'Matt: Insanely bland. He's just a generic golden boy who was forced on us at almost every turn. ' '''Seth: I get that his storyarc in the first book was supposed to focus on how it's hard to be a stand-up comedian in a city that worships celebrities, but the thing is, he's not funny. I've heard practically everyone I know tell a funnier joke than him. He was even worse in Book 2. He acted like an immature brat who wanted everything his way. Teja: I don't remember much of her personality from the first book, but she acted the exact same way as Seth in the second book. Immature, bratty, entitled ETC. Victoria: One of the worst love interests that PB has ever come up with, along with Logan. I already hate bitchy characters, and she was insanely bitchy, but one of the main reasons I hate her is because of how she reacted to the scandal. In the original scene, she *physically abuses* the MC. The backlash was so bad that the writers had to rewrite that scene because so many people were pissed off that she went from bitchy to borderline psychotic. ''' '''Like I already said, Book 2 was even worse than the first book. Here's some reasons why: They botched the MeToo plotline. They dropped it half way through in order to pander to Hunt fans. They made one of the most overrated characters in PB history a love interest. As someone who has been playing PB games for years, I know all about Thomas Hunt and Hollywood U. And even back then, I didn't like him. I thought he was mean spirited and narcissistic. And there was actually a pretty big group of people on facebook who didn't want Hunt to become a love interest. Unfortunately, that message fell on deaf ears. The entire final third of this book revolved around forcing him on us. And his movie sounded really boring. I know Viktor was a scumbag, but I would rather see a Spy Thriller over a Regency Romance any day of the week. ' Viktor was a horrible villain. I don't just mean he was a horrible person...I mean he was barely used. Right after he tried to sexually assualt the MC, he was basically written out of the story. I get that he did a couple of things, but he still barely made an appearance. I really hate how he didn't even get the proper comeuppance once he was exposed. He was just hounded by the Paparazzi. That's Hollywood on a daily basis. The proper comeuppance would be him either getting sued or going to prison. ' That being said, there is no way I'm playing Book 3. This series didn't get better with time, it got worse. Much, much worse. Category:Blog posts